


Tri-Heart

by Epic_Handcrafted



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Handcrafted/pseuds/Epic_Handcrafted
Summary: Marshall Lee, Finn, and Prince Gumball are college roomates...with secrets. What will happen? Read on and find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the image the story is based off of. (I cropped Flame Prince out) and I don't own this image.
> 
>  

Narrator: Alone, Prince Gumball sat in his room at his mom's house. He was embracing the good times he had. He remembered when they first moved there, he immediately ran into the room locked the door behind him, and started fixing up his room. But that was eight years ago. Now he was 19 years old. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the 8:00 bus that would take him to Heimsdale University. He and his parents haven't been getting along well lately since Prince Gumball didn't want to tell his secret. For four years, Prince Gumball was pressured over a secret that his parents almost red about in his Twitter post. Only he knew, and that was how he intended to keep it. His mom excitedly ran into his room.

Mom: The bus is here!?!

PG: I know that Mom.

Narrator: His mom was not in the least bit happy about him getting a college education. He knew that. She only cared about getting him out of the house.

Mom: Well if that's how you feel, GET THE HELL OUT!

Narrator: PG didn't respond. He just stood, grabbed his luggage, and brought it all to the bus. His mom and dad weren't going to pay for him, so he had to use some of his college savings money. He handed the money to the driver, then sat down in the closest seat to the front. He looked out the window to embrace the view of his house one last time, but instead, his mother stood in the doorway with a smirk on her face. One of pure hate.

Mom (yelling): AND DON'T BOTHER CALLING SMART ASS!

Narrator: PG was enraged. He stood up and stuck an arm out his window. His mother looked close to see what he was doing. PG then flung up his middle finger, flicking his mother off.

PG: FUCK YOU!

Narrator: Before his mom could respond, the bus drove off. PG looked around the bus to see how many people were there. It was only him and a small white kid with a peculiar shaped hat on. It was actually more like a mask. One of his arms were mechanical, and he had a green backpack. He had a lot of luggage right beside him as well. PG wondered if they were heading to the same place. He called out to the boy.

PG: Umm, hey. Are you going to Heimsdale University?

Finn: Uh, yeah. Why?

PG: So am I!?!

Finn: Oh, that's cool.

Narrator: Finn then turned around, clearly not interested in what PG had to say. PG watched his face. He could see sadness in his eyes. He just couldn't tell why. After about 13 minutes, the bus arrived at Heimsdale University. It was a huge college campus with a dragon statue beside the entrance. PG was really excited. No Mom, and his own college dorm room. Or so he thought. There was a lady at the entrance of the building. She had on a long blue dress that looked highly professional. It didn't show any curves or anything that would turn a student on, especially not PG.

Ms.Hadley: Welcome freshman, to Heimsdale University! My name is Erica Hadley, but you can call me miss 'H'. If you would follow one of these teachers, they will show you to your dorm rooms. At 6:00 PM, there will be a welcoming ceremony in the auditorium. You aren't required to come, but feel free to come if you want. Alrighty then. Have a nice day my dragons!

Narrator: PG followed a crowd of what seemed like 600 people to his dorm room. To his suprise, he saw three beds, and an abnormally colored male in one of the beds. He was gray and had wavy black hair, with razor sharp teeth. He had no shirt on, completely showing his 8 pack, and had his legs crossed while typing on a laptop.

PG: Umm, I think you have the wrong room. This one is mine.

Marshall Lee: It's a dorm room dude. Nobody gets their own room.

Narrator: PG had totally forgotten about that. He was so happy to get out of the house, that he forgot about college roomates. Embarrassed, he decided to put it behind him, and greet Marshall Lee.

PG: Well since we're going to be roomates, I might as well introduce myself. My name's Gumball. Prince Gumball.

Marshall Lee: Sup. Name's Marshall Lee. Vampire king.

Narrator: PG didn't know how to respond. He was a prince in the presence of a king. He didn't know whether to bow down or walk away. Suddenly, the door creaked open. The same guy he saw on the bus walked into the room, and went to an empty bed. He placed his belongings on the bed and sat down. Finn looked up at Marshall Lee and PG.

Finn: Hey, uh dude.

Marshall Lee: Huh?

Finn: Not you. I mean the pink dude.

PG: Just call me PG.

Finn: Ok. I just wanted to apologise for how I acted on the bus. It was disrespectful. I'm just sad that I have to leave my friends behind.

PG: It's fine. I understand.

Narrator: Marshall Lee got up and closed his laptop before walking to the door and mumbling something on the way out..

Marshall Lee: Dorks.

Narrator: Marshall Lee closed the door behind him and PG immediately regretted having him as a roomate.

Finn: Aw shit. We got one of those types of roomates.

PG: This oughta be fun. *Sighs*

(Meanwhile...)

Narrator: Marshall Lee was in a bathroom, looking up female porn. He recently found out that he was getting attracted to guys and he refuses to accept it. He tried everything from straight porn to lesbian porn, but nothing was helping.

Marshall Lee: Damn! C'mon man! Get hard already!

Narrator: Suddenly, a gay ad popped up. It was an ad with two males in a 69 position, sucking each other off. Immediately, Marshall Lee got hard. Pre started oozing in his boxers. Marshall Lee quickly turned off his phone. He couldn't help tearing up.

Marshall Lee: Why? Why me of all people?

Narrator: Marshall Lee curled up into a ball and cried silently in the bathroom stall. After about 50 minutes, it was finally 6:00. Ms. Hadley stood amongst the freshman, and gave a speech.

Ms Hadley: Welcome freshman of Heimsdale University! It is with open arms, that we welcome you all here to our college. You all are the kids of the future, and your education is our top priority. We are here to show you the roads. Teach you how to make a living. But most of all, we are here to learn from you all! Any questions?

Person 1: How old are you?

Ms. Hadley: I am 21 years old.

Person 2: Damn! I'mma get in then cheeks.

Narrator: A few chuckles could be heard in the background. To Finn and PG's suprise, Marshall Lee didn't find it amusing at all.

Marshall Lee: Yo dude! We ain't in kindergarten no more!

Person 2: Wanna fight bitch?

Ms. Gretta: No. The vampire's correct.

Narrator: Everyone turned their attention to the stage. There stood an old white woman. She was wearing a purple dress and had gray hair. She looked as if she hadn't smiled in years.

Person 2: YO LADY! THEM CHEEKS MUST BE EXPIRED!?!

Narrator: Laughter erupted in the auditorium. Most kids shook their heads in disappointment. Some yelled boo while others cheered and laughed. Ms. Gretta snapped a finger, immediately silencing the crowd.

Ms.Gretta: Petulant adolescent. It's neanderthals like yourself who cause pandemonium among the many. Please, if you're going to insult me, use proper grammar. It's not cheeks, it's anus. Or like you peasants like to call it, ass. And the only thing expired is your time here.

Narrator: Two guards grabbed the young man and carried him out if the building. The entire crowd stood in shock and silence. Even Ms. Hadley was shocked.

Person 2: WAIT! I JUST GOT HERE! PLEASE, DON'T KICK ME OUT!?!

Ms. Gretta: I don't play games with children, child. Good day.

Narrative: And with that, he was kicked out.

Ms. Gretta: Anyone else want to act like a damn fool?

*Silence*

Ms. Gretta: Good. Your study work is all online. If you don't come to class for weeks on end, you're kicked out. Bring a weapon on campus, you're out. Mouth off to me, you're out. College isn't about fun and games, it's about you all getting lives. Cause we all know none of you have one.

Narrator: Finn stared at a necklace she had on. He noticed that the necklace glowed green. As if there were something inside of it. Ms. Gretta turned away from the crowd and headed towards the door.

Ms. Gretta: Some of you may just graduate. Who knows? Only time will tell.

Narrator: She said that last line as if she intended it to be a pun or something important to listen to. REALLY important. She exited and all the students were excused back to their dorm rooms. Marshall Lee was going to have a tough time seeing as he would spend 4 years with two cute boys. They got back to their dorm room and shut and locked the door behind them. Finn sat down on his bed, closely inspecting the room and PG and Marshall Lee.

Finn: Hey Marshall Lee. If you're a king, why do you need college?

Marshall Lee: As a king, I still have to set a good example. Or whatever.

PG: I'm just happy to be away from my mom. She's a pain in the ass.

Marshall Lee: Yeah, I feel you. My mom's a bitch.

PG: Finn, I take it your mom is good?

Finn: It's complicated where she is.

PG: Well, I'm going to hit the showers. Be right back.

Narrator: PG took his clothes and went into the bathroom. He took a nice, long, warm shower. After he was done, he realized he didn't grab his shirt. He put his towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. Marshall Lee looked up to see PG wet and shirtless. His abs were shining from the lamp light. Meanwhile, Finn was sleeping. Marshall Lee shuffled around in his bed to hide his boner.

Marshall Lee: Put a shirt on dude!

PG: That's what I'm doing, genius.

Marshall Lee: Don't get smart with me you little prick. You're the one who can't remember to grab a shirt.

PG: Look, I don't have time for your Bullshit! Like you said, we're in college. Time to grow up already.

Narrator: Marshall Lee pondered on that comment for a second before turning around in his bed, facing away from PG. PG couldn't help but smile knowing he had some type of power. He got changed and went straight to bed. All was silent, and Marshall Lee had awoken. He was tempted to go outside, due to the fact that it was night. But the college had a strict cerfew. After 8 o'clock, nobody was allowed outside. Marshall Lee stood and walked over to Finn. He was in a deep sleep, and was laying belly up. Marshall Lee slowly and carefully lifted his shirt. He blushed at the sight. Finn had a perfect eight pack. That followed by perfect hair. Marshall Lee thought he was perfect. He inspected Finn's abs closely. He saw Finn's happy trail. He downed Finn's shirt and walked over to PG. He was also in a deep sleep. Suddenly, Finn started shuffling in his bed. Marshall Lee quickly jumped into his bed and typed on his phone. Finn awoke, completely unaware that he had been violated.

Finn: What...what time is it?

Marshall Lee: 9:38.

Finn: Oh. I'm used to staying up late. I have no idea why I'm so tired now.

Marshall Lee: No offense, but I really don't care.

Finn: Oh, sorry. I'll just go back to sleep.

Narrator: Finn went back to sleep. Marshall Lee thought about what he just did and what he just saw.

Marshall Lee (to himself): Oh so I'm a sex offender now? What's wrong with me? I don't even know this dude!

Narrator: Marshall Lee got off his phone and went to sleep, trying hard not to think about the actions he did today.

(The next morning...)

Narrator: Marshall Lee woke up and stretched. He was prepared for a long day of hard work and dedication. Just as he was about to go to the nearest McDonald's to get breakfast, he looked up to see Finn and PG at the table joking and laughing. He sniffed the air and he could smell breakfast. He looked closely at the two. PG was eating a biscuit with sausage, eggs, and bacon. Finn was eating just a plain chicken biscuit. They had 3 cans of Sprite and an extra bag on the table. Marshall Lee didn't think much about it. He yawned and got out of his bed.

PG: Oh, hey. You're up. I bought breakfast for everyone.

Marshall Lee: Really? Thanks!

Narrator: People didn't usually do nice things for Marshall Lee unless he did something nice first. He wondered why he would do that for him.

PG: Unless you don't like food from 'dorks'.

Marshall Lee: Oh you heard that? I'm sorry.

PG: It's ok.

Marshall Lee: No seriously, I'm sorry. Just had a tough day yesterday.

Finn: It's cool dude. C'mon and join us.

Narrator: Marshall Lee now felt really bad about saying what he said. He didn't expect anyone to be nice to him. He floated over to the table and sat next to PG. Without knowing, he layed his hand, accidentally, on top of PG's hand. They immediately jerked back. A huge blush came across both of their faces.

Marshall Lee: Umm...my bad...

PG: No, no. It wasn't your fault. It was mine.

Finn: What wasn't who's fault?

Narrator: PG and Marshall Lee looked at each other for a second before responding.

PG and Marshall Lee: Nothing.

Finn: Ok...

PG: Well, I got to go. Have to get some books from the library.

Finn: Yeah I have to go to the bank.

Narrator: Marshall Lee thought for a second. He wanted to repay PG for doing this for him without sounding desperate or hinting at his secret. He came up with the perfect idea.

Marshall Lee: Yeah, I got to get to work.

Finn: You have a job?

Marshall Lee: Yeah. I work at the Pizza hut down the street. You should drop by sometime.

PG: Hmm, I'll keep that in mind.

Narrator: Marshall Lee flew out of the window. He was stopped when Finn called his name.

Finn: MARSHALL LEE! HOLD UP!

Marshall Lee: What?

Finn: You forgot your breakfast.

Marshall Lee: Oh, right.

Narrator: Finn handed Marshall Lee his breakfast. While handing it over, he couldn't help thinking about a married couple. He felt for a second that he was a wife, handing her husband his lunch for work. As Marshall Lee flew away, Finn stared out the window with a highly noticable blush on his face. He turned around. PG was already gone. Finn grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Drama and Karma

Narrator: Marshall Lee struggled to get himself comfortable in the stupid suit. He hated the suit because it was so itchy and way too tight.

Marshall Lee: Damn suit!

Manager: WATCH THAT LANGUAGE LEE!

Marshall Lee: Uh...yes sir.

Manager: Now that's more like it. Kids these days.

Narrator: Marshall Lee tapped on his phone. Usually, nobody came around that time because almost everyone in the small town was employed. The door opened and Marshall Lee heard the bell.

Marshall Lee: Welcome too Pizza...

PG: Cut the welcome.

Marshall Lee: PG! You're back that quickly?

Manager: I KNOW THAT'S NOT LEE IN THERE SLACKING OFF!?!

Marshall Lee: Nope. Nope. No. I'm done.

*Passes PG a pizza*

Marshall Lee: I wait this fucking job. Fuck you Mr. Beets. And I want my paycheck by Saturday.

Manager: SEE IF YOUR DISRESPECTFUL ASS GET A DAMN PAYCHECK!

Marshall Lee: I BETTER! CAUSE I'LL BURN THIS BITCH DOWN!

Narrator: The manager, Mr.Beets, came out of his office and stomped over to Marshall Lee.

Manager: The hell you say?

Narrator: He tried to intimidate Marshall Lee because he was really tall. Marshall Lee was like half his height.

Marshall Lee: You heard me. I will burn this bitch down.

PG: Marshall Lee, maybe we should just leave.

Marshall Lee: No! I'm done with this shit. All teenagers being stereotyped as troublemakers! And this bitch get mad at every single move I make.

Manager: Bitch? OH THAT'S IT!

Narrator: He leaned over Marshall Lee in hopes of making him scared. Marshall Lee just sighed and turned into a demon bat. Now Mr. Beets was only 1/3 Marshall Lee's height.

Marshall Lee: Who's taller now? Bitch.

Narrator: Mr. Beets backed up slowly and Marshall Lee could smell the familiar scent of urine.

PG: Ha! He pissed his pants!

Narrator: Mr. Beets ran back into his office. And shut the door. Marshall Lee turned back into his vampire state and he and PG laughed uncontrollably at what just happened.

PG: For someone so tall I didn't expect him to be such a pussy.

Marshall Lee: Dude! I didn't know you cuss!

PG: Yeah. Not proud of it, but I do.

Marshall Lee: I thought you were...

PG: A dweeb?

Marshall Lee: I wasn't gonna say...

PG: Don't sweat it. I've been criticized WAY worse in the past.

Marshall Lee: *sigh* I know how you feel.

PG: Really?

Marshall Lee: My mom left me to die when I was only 6 years old. When she found out I became a king, she begged me to let her stay with me. I don't know why, but her voice just made me feel sorry for her.

PG: Yeah. My mom found out that I had a secret but I refused to tell her. At first, it was all fun and games. Then, she took it Way too far.

Marshall Lee: What'd she do?

PG: Well, when I was asleep one night, she snuck into my room and tried to stab me. I woke up right when she was bringing the knife down and moved out of the way.

Marshall Lee: Why didn't you call the police?

PG: I did. But there was no evidence. She was proven innocent. It's like she planned that attack. She couldn't accept the fact that I am ga...

Narrator: Marshall Lee looked up at PG. He had a pretty good idea what he was just about to say, but he didn't want to startle PG.

PG: Umm... nothing.

Marshall Lee: Aww come on! You can tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets.

Narrator: Suddenly, the restaurant door swung open. There stood Ms. Hansley, boiling with anger.

Ms. Hansley: I want you two gentleman in my office, NOW!

Narrator: PG held his head down as he walked out of the door. Marshall Lee on the other hand, was looking for something.

Ms. Hansley: What are you waiting for? Get going!

Marshall Lee: Where's my umbrella?

Ms. Hansley: It's not raining! You don't need a damn umbrella!?!

Narrator: Marshall Lee threw Ms. Hansley a side look that would make Lucifer shiver. Ms. Hansley replied with a nasty look as well.

Ms. Hansley: Little child, get your arrogant ass to the college now.

Marshall Lee: I'm a vampire sunlight could...

Narrator: Suddenly, Ms. Hansley grabbed Marshall Lee's arm.

Ms. Hansley: Let's go!

Narrator: She pulled Marshall Lee outside and he immediately hissed. He could feel the sunlight eating away at his skin. For a second, he struggled to get away from Ms. Hansley's grip. He quickly turned into a bat and zoomed into the restaurant. PG jumped out of the car and ran back into the restaurant, pushing Ms. Hansley aside.

PG: OH MY GLOB! ARE YOU OK?

Narrator: Marshall Lee was covered in first degree burns and his face was running with tears. He cuffed his face into his arms and sat on the floor. Ms. Hansley didn't know what to say or do. She was both confused and shocked.

Ms. Hansley: You're...a real vampire?

PG: What does it look like genius?

Ms. Hansley: I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't know.

Marshall Lee: I'M PRESSING CHARGGES!

PG: Now I don't think that will be necessary Marshall. It was just a misundersta...

Marshall Lee: SERIOUSLY? I'M COVERED IN BURNS!

Ms. Hansley: I didn't know...

Marshall Lee: THAT'S NO EXCUSE!

Narrator: Marshall Lee stood and walked towards the door. PG looked behind the counter, and spotted a black umbrella. He handed it to Marshall Lee. As Marshall Lee walked out, he stopped and turned towards Ms. Hansley and PG.

Marshall Lee: Maybe I should have died.

Narrator: He walked out and left Ms. Hansley and PG standing in the restaurant. A long silence was between the two. They were still trying to process what happened.

Ms. Hansley: Are you real?

PG: What kind of question is that?

Ms. Hansley: Are you Really made of gum?

PG: Really? Ignore the fact that you almost killed a student at your college, then ask me if I'm fake?

Ms. Hansley: It was a mistake. I didn't know he was a real vampire. I just thought you two were immature and enjoyed cosplay or something.

PG: Oh, so that makes it all better?

Narrator: Ms. Hansley ignored the question and headed out the door towards her bright red Lamborghini. She got inside and lowered the window.

Ms. Hansley: Just meet me in my office.

Narrator: And with that, she left. On the walk back to the college, PG couldn't help but think about Marshall Lee. He remembered racing up to him, and feeling his warm, smooth skin, well, most of it anyways. He remembered the look he gave Ms. Hansley, and how he intimidated the manager. He remembered his reaction to the sunlight, and the effect it had on him afterwards. This wasn't unusual for him to do though. PG analizes new people, and try to adapt to their character often, but this time was different. He wanted to know every little fact about Marshall Lee, and he wanted Marshall Lee to get to know him better as well.

PG: Well, guess I gotta get going.

Narrator: Marshall Lee and PG arrived at Ms. Gretta's office. Finn was already there, sitting in a chair against the wall.

Marshall Lee: So what was so important that you had to nearly kill me to get me here?

Ms. Gretta: Gentleman. It has been brought to my attention that one of you have been looking up homosexual pornography. A student tells me that he heard it from the next room. Care to explain?

Narrator: All three boys blushed at the sound of that. Homosexual pornography? What!?! Marshall Lee wasn't going to tell them that it was him though.

Marshall Lee: Well, it wasn't me.

Ms. Gretta: And it was also said that there were moans coming from someone with a deep voice.

Finn: Well it obviously wasn't me.

PG: My voice isn't that deep.

Marshall Lee (in head): Awww shit! I'm fucked!

Ms. Gretta: Mister Lee, care to explain?

Marshall Lee: It wasn't me. It must've been his roommate or something...

Ms. Gretta: That is a possibility. I have had trouble with his roommate before. I'll have them both kicked out immediately. But if I find out that you little shits are lying, YOU WILL BE KICKED TO THE CURB! >:C

Marshall Lee (to himself): Pfft, probably had trouble with everyone in this college you stupid son of a...WAIT DID SHE CALL ME A LITTLE SHIT!

Narrator: PG grabbed Marshall Lee and Finn's hands and pulled them out the door. He closed it quickly and let go if their hands.

PG: Ok look, whoever did it needs to confess now cause I can't get kicked out. I have enough trouble with my stupid ass mom, I'm not going back.

Marshall Lee: It's ok PG calm down! They are going to have them all kicked out. It's fine.

PG: No it's not fine! They're going to get kicked out for being gay. That's wrong!

Finn: Why are you upset?

PG: Because...

Narrator: Marshall Lee and Finn stared as PG gave his answer.

PG: Because...I'm gay.

Narrator: Marshall's heart fluttered when he heard this. Was he dreaming? Suddenly, he fell into a daze. Admiring every detail in PG's body. He admired PG's blue eyes. His cheek bones. Everything about him. But why did it all happen so suddenly? He hadn't felt this strongly about PG on the first day. He wanted to admit his homosexuality but he didn't want to accept it yet. He would try anything to be straight again.

Marshall Lee: Hey, we don't judge bro.

Finn: Yeah. I am too.!

Narrator: Now Marshall didn't know what to do. 3 homosexual dudes in to the same college dorm room. He now felt left out. All he had to do was admit that he was homosexual. Bur he couldn't bring himself to do it. PG looked into Marshall's eyes and immediately, Marshall Lee looked away. PG could tell he was afraid to come out if the closet. He grabbed Marshall Lee's arm and came closer to him. Marshall Lee blushed as PG approached him. He was getting hard, and desperately needed to escape PG's grip.

PG: It's ok Marshall. We're here for you.

Marshall Lee: Let me go.

PG: The longer you deny it, the worse you will feel. As soon as you admit it to yourself, you will be much happier.

Narrator: Marshall Lee struggled to escape PG's strong grip, but caught a glimpse of PG's beautiful eyes. He was lost in them. PG stared back. He unintentionally got caught in Marshall's gaze. Finn watched as the two stare at each other. As they slowly got closer. All Finn thought was 'come on! Kiss!' PG caressed Marshall Lee's soft face. His hands felt so warm against Marshall Lee's face. PG pulled him closer. Only inches away from locking lips. Marshall Lee sweated more than a Cheetah in a 100 mile dash. Just as they were about to kiss, Marshall Lee turned away.

Marshall Lee: I...I'm straight.

Narrator: Marshall Lee ran out of the hall as fast as he could. He had no idea where he was going, but he didn't care. He ran into a restroom in the senior hall. In the restroom were two guys. A black, built teenage boy and a white skinny teenage boy. They were making out in the restroom with absolutely no regrets. There were others standing there using the urinals but they didn't seem to care. Suddenly, two guys came into the restroom. One dressed in a black leather jacket with shades and skinny jeans on. The other, was wearing a similar outfit, but with spikes on his shoes. The older boy began to speak.

Deiker: EWW MAN! WHAT THE FUCK?

Narrator: The skinny white kid turned to the two.

Lewis: What's wrong?

Deiker: You faggot! Yo gay ass in here kissing a guy.

Narrator: The built black guy began talking.

Tyrone: What? You got a problem with that?

Deiker: Man I ain't scared if you! I'll whip your fruity ass.

Lewis: Sorry, but his "fruity ass" is mines only.

Deiker: Fucking gross bruh.

Lewis: Look, I ain't your bruh. Leave us the fuck alone.

Deiker: WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY TO ME?

Narrator: Marshall Lee watched as the bullies circled around the two boys. Suddenly, Finn and PG ran up.

Finn: Dude, we looked all down the hall for you.

PG: C'mon, let's just go back to our room.

Marshall Lee: No. Hold up.

Narrator: The bullies were just about to beat up the two boys. Marshall Lee jumped in front of the them, facing the two bullies.

Marshall Lee: What the hell they do to you?

Deiker: You better move your pussy ass out the way or we'll whip your ass too.

Marshall Lee: Try me.

Narrator: Finn and PG ran up and joined Marshall Lee. The bullies backed up slowly as the 5 boys stood up to them.

PG: Better get moving. We don't want this to get ugly.

Narrator: The younger bully ran out the door. Deiker headed for the door but stopped in the doorway.

Deiker: THIS ISN'T OVER! I'LL BE BACK!

Narrator: He then left. The others in the bathroom stared in shock at what just happened. Deiker and Dagger were the two baddest teens in the college, and they were only freshman!

Lewis: Thanks for helping us guys. Means a lot to us.

Marshall Lee: No problem dude.

Lewis: My names Lewis by the way. This is my boyfriend Tyrone.

Marshall Lee: Names Marshall Lee. This is Finn and Gumball.

PG: But you can call me PG. Or Bubba.

Tyrone: You two a couple?

PG: Me and Marshall? Oh, no. We're just friends.

Marshall Lee: Yeah, I'm straight.

Lewis: Wait, you're straight?

Marshall Lee: Yeah.

Lewis: Then why would you help us?

Marshall Lee: Because I hate bullies.

Tyrone: Well thanks a lot man. We owe you guys.

Marshall Lee: Well if you owe us...

PG: You don't owe us anything. We are just happy to help.

Marshall Lee: Um...yeah. What he said. I'm not used to talking to new people very much. As a king I'm pretty much stuck with my guards and the residents of the nightosphere.

Lewis: Wait, you're a king?

Marshall Lee: Yup. And Bubba here is a prince.

(I'm going to try to use Bubba from now on instead of PG)

Bubba: Yup. Prince if the land of Aa.

Lewis: That's so cool!

Narrator: Lewis looked at his watch.

Lewis: Oh snap! Got to get to class. You can swing by our dorm room later on. We have snacks and drinks. We can even help you all move in.

Finn: Really? That would be sweet!

Tyrone: It's the least we can do since you helped us out!

Lewis: It's in the freshman hall 6th door on the left. Well, gotta go. See you later.

(10 minutes later...)

Narrator: Bubba, Finn, and Marshall Lee were back at their room. Marshall hoped that Bubba and Finn had forgotten about the almost kissing Bubba situation. He tried his best not to look at Bubba and Finn. Bubba had had enough of it though.

Bubba: Oh really? So you almost kiss me then you ignore me? Are you really that insecure about your sexuality Marshall?

Marshall Lee: I don't want to talk about it.

Narrator: PG didn't want to ruin his chances, so he let it go. He was the same way when he was in the closet. He didn't want to pressure Marshall.

PG: Nevermind.

Narrator: PG pulled out his notebook and began writing. He was drawing a portrait of Marshall Lee inside. This was a way he coped with his anger. He just didn't know why all of a sudden he has feelings for this stranger.

Marshall Lee: Hold up. Finn, what is today?

Finn: Umm, Friday.

Marshall Lee: Hold on.

Narrator: Marshall Lee left the room and went outside. Bubba and Finn wondered where he was going.

Bubba: What do you think he's doing?

Finn: I don't know.

Narrator: Marshall Lee returned about 20 minutes later.

Bubba: What did you just do?

Marshall Lee: You'll see.

Narrator: About 2 seconds after that, Bubba could hear fire truck sirens going down the street from the college. He stared at Marshall Lee in horror and shock.

Marshall Lee: What? I warned him.

Bubba: You didn't...

Marshall Lee: Can't you hear the fire trucks?

Bubba: But what if he...

Marshall Lee: He was inside the building. I'm sure he's dead by now.

Narrator: Bubba nearly passed out when he heard that. His love would be in jail for possibly life! Suddenly, there was a knock on their door.

Marshall Lee: I'll get it.

Bubba: WAIT NO! What if it's him?

Marshall Lee: ...boi.

Narrator: Marshall Lee opened the door. There stood Lewis and Tyrone.

 

Tyrone: Yo did y'all hear? Someone burned down the Pizza hut down the street. It's on the news!

Marshall Lee: Really?

Tyrone: Yeah! And they said a man was burned alive!

Narrator: Again, Bubba almost passed out.

Tyrone: Police said they ain't gonna arrest the guy though. They said the guy was a child molester.

Marshall Lee: Really?

Tyrone: Yeah. They said a 12 year old girl is pregnant thanks to him.

Marshall Lee: Wow. I guess I did something good.

Lewis: Wait, you burned the place down?

Marshall Lee: Yup.

Tyrone: That's Savage!

Narrator: Bubba was confused how this all worked out. Did Marshall Lee know this the whole time?

Lewis: Well, you coming to the party?

Bubba: Party?

Lewis: Oh that's right! We didn't tell you. Ms. Gretta gave us permission to go to a pool party for graduation! The seniors graduate in 3 days and they invited everyone to come! But if you want to stay in our room and just hang that's cool.

Bubba: I'm down for a party.

Finn: Me too!

Lewis: Great! What about you Marshall?

Marshall Lee: Of course I'm coming!

Tyrone: Cool let's go!

Marshall Lee: Wait, will there be girls there?

Lewis: Well they did invite the whole school. Even Ms. Gretta is there.

Marshall Lee: Ok then. Let's go.


	3. Chapter 3: College Carnage

Narrator: The friends arrived a short while later to a huge gate in front of a 19 story home. They entered the gate and immediatly noise could be heard.

Marshall Lee: It's like the gate is sound proof or something.

Tyrone: It is.

Finn: What?

Tyrone: This house is owned by one of the teachers. Her name is Mrs. Lucille. Rumor has it that she has trillions of dollars. Every day there is a new addition to the house.

Narrator: While they were talking, Marshall Lee was looking for the perfect girl. He was so desperate to be straight again, that he would do anything. His plan was to hook up, get pussy, and hopefully be straight again. Little did he know that Bubba knew his little plan and had one of his own. Marshall Lee spotted a girl talking with her friends. She was black and heavy set.

Marshall Lee: Umm exuse me guys, I have to pee.

Lewis: Sure! Let's all just enjoy the party.

Narrator: And with that, everyone split up. Marshall Lee approached the girl who was at this point in the pool with her bff. He took off his shirt and pants, revealing his swim trunks, and got in the pool. He floated atop the water acting cool. He had to think of something smooth to say, and quickly. When he had something in mind, he approached her directly.

Marshall Lee: Damn girl, you thick.

LeVonca: Boy get yo skinny ass out my face. You can't handle this booty.

Marshall Lee: Pfft, handled better.

LeVonca: Nigga go on.

Narrator: Marshall Lee grabbed her arm and put it under the water.

LeVonca: Boi get your hands off...

Narrator: Marshall Lee rubbed his unhard cock against LeVonca's hand.

LeVonca: Damn you big.

Marshall Lee: 17 inches babe.

Narrator: LeVonva began playing with Marshall Lee's balls, hoping to get him hard. It wasn't successful at all.

LeVonca: Why you ain't getting hard?

Marshall Lee: Well...I...uh...

LeVonca: OH! You want this pussy! That's why!

Narrator: LeVonca stepped out of the pool and grabbed Marshall Lee's arm.

LeVonca: Let's see if you know how to use those 17 inches.

Narrator: She and Marshall Lee walked up to the top floor of the house and locked the door behind them. Immediately, Marshall Lee regretted the decision, but it was too late to turn back now.

LeVonca: You better pull out too.

Narrator: LeVonca hopped onto the bed and cocked her legs open. Trying to act cool and sexy, Marshall began unzipping her pants with his teeth. She smelled like weed. LeVonca unpatiently yanked her clothes off. Marshall Lee couldn't help but feel as if this wasn't something regular. Suddenly a vagina didn't seem so normal for him. He couldn't even get hard, but he didn't want to dissapoint. He nearly panicked when she started unzipping his skinny jeans. If she knew he wasn't hard, she would surely suspect something. Suddenly, Marshall Lee saw a figure on the TV. He saw the cameras recording. Bubba sat in a chair directly in front of of the camera, and took off his shirt. Immediately, Marshall Lee got hard. LeVonca finished unpanting Marshall Lee. She pulled down his boxers and was immediately slapped by Marshall Lee's rock hard cock. It was oozing with pre as he stared at the TV. That's when he realized that Bubba was in a restricted area. He was the only one there. LeVonca pulled Marshall Lee down and he landed on top of her, his dick rubbing up against her pussy.

LeVonca: Hope you last longer than the last one.

Narrator: Marshall Lee positioned himself. 'Alright Marshall Lee. This will feel so good you won't be gay any more' thought Marshall Lee as he got ready to thrust in. Marshall Lee thrusted into LeVonca's pussy, but something didn't feel right. He didn't quite like the feeling. It wasn't in the least bit tight and it didn't even feel so warm. Marshall Lee could feel himself beginning to go soft. He kept pushing in and out, pretending to like it. He had no exuse now. He looked up at the TV and what he saw got him immediately hard again. Bubba was slowly stroking himself, hands in his pink boxers. Marshall Lee immediately got hard. He could feel the veins in his cock throbbing. He knew that if he looked or thought about LeVonca, he would go soft again. He closed his eyes and tried thinking of other girls. He even imagined fucking his sister, Marceline (Nigga dafuq!) Nothing worked. He looked once more at the TV screen. He knew what he had to do in order to get of this situation. He pushed in and out of LeVonca, making sure she kept her eyes closed. He pulled out his phone and began texting Finn:

Marshall: Finn, I need a favor dude

Finn: What is it?

Marshall Lee: This may sound bad, but I need you to go to the dorm room, and check my top drawer 

Finn: Why?

Marshall Lee: Don't take this the wrong way, but I have a dildo in there

Finn: Oh so you are gay lol

Marshall: Just bring it. Sneak up to the top floor and quietly open the door

Finn: Ok hold on

Narrator: After about 8 minutes, Finn had returned with the dildo. It was exactly 17 inches. Finn sneakily opened the door and handed the dildo to Marshall. He was in shock. Not because Marshall was having sex, but because of how big Marshall was. Finn left the room with a hard-on. Meanwhile, Marshall Lee pulled out of LeVonca and replaced his dick with the dildo. She didn't seem to know the difference. He remained standing over her so that she wouldn't suspect anything, but he had no plan to fake an orgasm. He looked at the TV but Bubba was already gone. Marshall Lee was all alone now. After 14 more minutes, finally something happened. The police had arrived. As soon as LeVonca heard the siren, she leaped up, not caring about the dildo, and fled. She dropped a small bag of crack behind her as she put her clothes on and tried to run at the same time.

Marshall Lee sat down on the bed, unaware of the drugs that had been dropped. He was on the verge of tears. It was true. He really is gay. Marshall Lee stayed frozen on the bed until Bubba showed up. 

Bubba: MARSHALL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! SOMEONE'S SHOOTING OUTSIDE WE GOTTA GO!

Narrator: Marshall Lee flung up out of the bed and headed for the elevator. Bubba followed behind him. They could hear the gunshots while they stood, waiting to get back to the bottom floor. There were approximately 89 floors in total. It took about a little less than half an hour to get to the top floor, so it would take the same amount to get back to the bottom. Marshall Lee was completely silent, trying his hardest to ignore Bubba. But Bubba wasn't having it.

Bubba: What were you even doing up here? The party is on the bottom 10 floors.

Marshall Lee: I was... nothing.

Bubba: C'mon you can tell me.

Marshall Lee: I don't want to talk about it.

Bubba: But I...

Marshall Lee: I said I don't want to talk about it.

Narrator: Marshall Lee had an aggravated look in his face. Bubba noticed that Marshall tried hard not to look at him. But Bubba had enough of waiting. If Marshall wasn't going to come out, he was going to make him come out. After about 3 minutes of silence, Bubba broke the silence.

Bubba: Well I just wanted to let you know, I saw a woman run out of that room without any clothes.

Marshall Lee: Fine! Jeez I was fucking her! You happy now?

Bubba: Hmm...how did it go?

Marshall Lee: Horrible! I never knew pussy had an expiration date!

Bubba: Ha ha! That was a good one.

Marshall Lee: And not only that, but the bitch was loose as fuck. And her moans were so fucking annoying. She sounded like a dying duck that attempted suicide and got hit by a car!

Narrator: Both Marshall and Bubba started laughing. Bubba's plan worked. Now that he lightened up the mood a bit, he could make his move.

Bubba: What do you like in a girl anyways?

Narrator: Marshall Lee began to think. What did he like in a girl? He couldn't even think of anything.

Marshall Lee: Hmm...I don't know actually. What do you like in a girl?

Bubba: Well I'm gay so...

Marshall Lee: Oh right. What do you like in a guy?

Bubba: Hmm...let me see... someone no taller than me. Someone who shares my opinions.

Marshall Lee: I mean like, body wise.

Bubba: A bad boy. Y'know someone with perfect abs, long hair, and a cock no longer than 17 inches.

Narrator: Marshall Lee found that last part pretty specific.That's when he realized, Bubba was talking about him. Bubba pinned Marshall against the wall and whispered in his ear...

Bubba: Someone like you.

Narrator: Marshall began to blush. He felt akward being in that position. He usually was the person pinning someone against the wall. Now the wheels had turned. Bubba grabbed Marshall by his shirt, and pulled him closer, locking his eyes with Marshall's. Marshall Lee was lost in Bubba's beautiful eyes. He could feel himself getting harder by the second. Then, in a swift move, he flung Bubba around, pinning him on the wall instead.

Marshall Lee: Don't get it twisted, I'm always top.

Bubba: Oh come on! When will you accept the fact that your ga...

Narrator: Marshall Lee grabbed Bubba's waist, and pulled him into a warm kiss. Marshall didn't want the kiss to end. He felt Bubba's tongue, requesting entrance to his mouth. Marshall Lee could feel Bubba's warm, soft hands caressing his abs. That's when he realized what he was doing. He pushed Bubba away and used his sleeve to wipe off his lips.

Marshall Lee: DUDE WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?

Bubba: The last time I checked, you were leading.

Marshall Lee: Oh my gosh! I just kissed a guy! I'm a...

Bubba: You're a what?

Marshall Lee: A...fag!

Bubba: Don't say that Marshall.

Marshall Lee: NO PG! Don't you get it? This is unnatural. Boys are meant to like girls!

Bubba: WELL I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE THIS WAY!

Narrator: Bubba's eyes started to fill with tears. He hated the word 'fag' cause it reminded him of his mother. When she found out about him being homosexual, she hated him with a passion. She'd say things like 'I didn't raise no faggot!' and 'Its Adam and Even not Adam and Steve'. Bubba wasn't going to let her hold him back from his true happiness. He wasn't a pussy for a bitch and he wasn't about to let his crush do that either.

Marshall Lee: WELL NEITHER DID I! I DON'T WANT TO BE GAY! I USED TO BE STRAIGHT!

Bubba: Pfft, you sound just like my mom.

Marshall Lee: What?

Bubba: Always calling me a fag and putting me down because I'm gay.

Marshall Lee: I never called you a fag...

Bubba: You called yourself a quote "fag" when you pushed me away from you. You disrespected ALL gays.

Narrator: Marshall Lee was at a loss for words. Bubba turned away from Marshall, tears running slowly down his cheeks. Marshall reached up and wiped a tear off of Bubba's cheek.

Marshall: It's ok...

Narrator: Marshall opened his arms, inviting Bubba for a hug.

Marshall Lee: ...we can get through this together.

Narrator: Bubba smiled before wrapping his arms tightly around Marshall. Marshall expected to feel awkward but he felt wierdly comfortable. He wasn't used to being treated nicely by others. All his life he had been ridiculed, and being a King was no help. It just added on to the never-ending stress that is life. But now, he can relax.

Marshall Lee: Umm... PG...

Bubba: Yeah Marshall?

Marshall Lee: Why didn't you give up on me? Even when I ditched you and Finn for some bitch you didn't give up on me.

Bubba: Well, I like to magnify the positive.

Marshall Lee: The positive?

Bubba: Yeah.

Narrator: Marshall Lee was confused. What was so positive about him? Bubba ended the hug and leaned up against the elevator wall. Suddenly, the elevator door opened. They had made it to the bottom floor. Finn was waiting outside the door for them.

Finn: I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU TWO! WE GOTTA GO!

Narrator: The gunshots got louder. People could be seen scattering all around. Bodies layed bloody on the ground. Marshall and Bubba were so lost in the moment, that they forgot about the mass murder going on outside. Bubba almost vomitted after seeing the bodies.

Anonymous: FREEZE! NOBODY MOVE!

Narrator: OH SHIT! SOMEBODY GET MY GLOCK!

Epic_Handcrafted: Ehemm....

Narrator: Oh right! As I was saying, Finn, Marshall Lee, and Bubba all froze. A masked man stood in front of them. He had them at gunpoint. Marshall Lee noticed something funny. The man was fiddling with the trigger.

Anonymous: DON'T MOVE, OR I'LL SCATTER YOUR BRAINS ALL OVER THIS WALL!

Marshall Lee: Hey man, where you from? New York?

Anonymous: THIS ISN'T NO TEA PARTY! DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE!

Marshall Lee: Yeah, you're from NYC. I can tell by the accent.

Finn: Shhhh, what are you doing Marshall?

Marshall Lee: I got this.

Anonymous: I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!

Narrator: Marshall Lee watched as the man repeatedly pulled the trigger in an attempt to shoot. He was clearly out of bullets. The three friends stood in silence, trying hard to hold their laughter. Bubba let out a little chuckle.

Anonymous: STOP LAUGHING!

Bubba: Hey, if you need some bullets there's a store down the street!

Narrator: The three erupted with laughter. The killer dropped his gun and tried to make a run for it but before he could take a step, Marshall Lee had him in a headlock.

Marshall Lee: You're staying here untill the police arrive. Try anything funny, and i'll break your neck.

Anonymous: Man you a snitch!

Bubba: No, we're righteous.

Anonymous: Nobody asked you little bi...

Narrator: Marshall Lee tightened his grip a little.

Marshall Lee: Nobody talks to my boyfriend like that, you understand me?

Anonymous: Boyfriend? Man get yo faggot ass hands off me. Y'all soms fags bruh.

Narrator: Marshall Lee was getting really impatient. He now knew how Bubba must've felt when he said it.

Bubba: Heard that one before.

Narrator: In a swift move, the killer pulled out a pocket knife. He swung upward in an attempt to cut Marshall Lee's face. He missed. He began carelessly swinging the knife around, trying his hardest to hurt Marshall. Marshall Lee wrestled him for a while before grabbing and throwing the pocket knife. 

Marshall Lee: Bad choice!

Bubba: MARSHALL NO!?!

Narrator: Marshall tightened his grip around the killer's throat and yanked his arm back as hard as possible. A loud cracking sound could be heard followed by an agonizing groan. The man wiggled on the ground for a while before finally dying.

Bubba: WE GOTTA GO!

Finn: Should we call the pol...

Bubba: NOW DAMNIT!

Narrator: Suddenly, a car pulled up.

Lewis: GET IN!

Narrator: Marshall, Bubba, and Finn all got into the car. They all sped off back to the college.


	4. Chapter 4: For All It's Worth

Narrator: The five arrived back at the college. Nobody else was outside except them.

Marshall: Umm...hello?

Lewis: I think we're the only ones out here.

Finn: No we're not.

Lewis: What?

Narrator: Finn pointed to an angry Ms.Gretta.

Marshall: What? I thought she was at the party as well.

Ms.Gretta: Yes, I was there. But that's no excuse for missing the cerfew.

Bubba: But there was a shoo...

Ms. Gretta: ERRRMMPP!

Bubba: But...

Ms. Gretta: NO BUTS! THE ONLY BUT'S I WANT TO SEE IS YOUR'S GETTING YOUR STUFF, AND GETTING THE HELL OUTTA MY COLLEGE! THERE'S A NICE STREET TWO BLOCKS DOWN THAT YOH CAN LIVE ON!

Narrator: Suddenly, a cop car rolled up. Marshall prepared himself for jail time. But what happened, was very unexpected.

Officer Mason: Are you the five in this video?

Narrator: The officer showed the security footage from the home of the party. It showed Marshall snapping the killer's neck, then fleeing the scene with Tyrone, Lewis, Finn, and Bubba.

Bubba: Yes sir. That's us.

Officer Mason: Boys... YOU'RE HEROS!

Ms. Gretta: WHAT!?

Officer Mason: You heard me, these five temporarily paralyzed the shooter!

Ms. Gretta: Shooter? Something told me not to leave early. Was anyone hurt officer?

Officer Mason: As of right now we have a body count of about 74 students.

Ms. Gretta: OH DAMN!. THAT'S HALF MY PAYCHE...I mean, may they rest in peace.

Officer Mason: But I came here to congratulate you 5! The house owner uploaded your heroic act online. You all are famous on YouTube, Facebook, Instagram, you name it!

Finn: Famous? 

Officer Mason: Yeah! The mayor is offering you all 6.5M dollars to give a speech tomorrow!

Tyrone: $6,500,000? That's enough to pay our college debts for the next 2 years!

Ms. Gretta: The hell it is! You five are still leaving this college.

Finn: But we need this.

Ms. Gretta: Well you should've thought about that before you missed your cerfew. Pack your shit, and get going.

Marshall: Ok, listen here you old hag, you've been giving us bullshit all day. Now I don't know why you have that pole up your ass, but I ain't goin anywhere unless you move me.

Bubba: Me niether.

Finn: Me niether.

Lewis: Same for us.

Narrator: After a moment of silence, a huge smile came across Gretta's face, causing a look of confusion on everyone else's faces.

Ms. Gretta: That's the type of dedication and determination I like. Anyone willing to fight for education is worthy of this college. Continue to your rooms gentleman, you have a speech to do tomorrow.

Narrator: And with that, she left without a word. Bubba watched as she walked away and out the corner of his eye, he saw the curtain closed as if someone was watching them.

Officer Mason: Well....that was weird. Anyways, congratulations you all! See you all at town hall tomorrow.

Narrator:The officer started walking away but he couldn't help but ask...

Officer Mason: Hey, Vampire guy and Bubblegum, you two dating?

Narrator: Marshall wanted to say no. He couldn't bare the embarrassment of being mocked by a cop. He turned and looked at Bubba who just winked. Marshall Lee smiled before answering.

Marshall: Yes. We are.

Narrator: The cop smiled before he reached into his pocket. The 5 backed up a little, scared that he'd pull out a knife. To their surprise, be pulled out a necklace with the LGBTQP colors on it.

Officer Mason: Pride brother. Have a nice night folks.

(The next day...)

Narrator: The five spent half the night planning who was gonna give the speech. Marshall Lee didn't like giving speeches and Finn got stage fright whenever he is in front of millions of people. Lewis didn't know how to read and Tyrone couldn't come up with a decent speech. It was up to Bubba to make that money.

Marshall: What are you guys gonna use the money on?

Lewis: Hmm...I've had my eye on a sweet new motorcycle for a while.

Finn: I saw this shiny sword I've wanted for like, YEARS!

Bubba: Hmm...I don't know. Probably help solve world hunger or help the homeless. Then, make my very own bakery.

Tyrone: Buy me some Shaq's and gold chains. And something for Lew Lew over here.

Marshall: Well I always wanted a music store. People could buy instruments and records or whatever.

Narrator: Marshall Lee thought for a moment. Then, it hit him.

Marshall Lee: GUYS, I HAVE IT! WE SHOULD BUILD A MALL!

Finn: That way we could all get what we want and still get paid! Marshall you're in a genius!

Bubba: I knew I chose you for a reason.

Marshall Lee: Right back at you babe.

Narrator: The two kissed for a while causing Lewis and Tyrone to feel aroused. They began kissing as well, leaving Finn a little embarrassed.

Finn: Ahem... don't we have a speech?

Bubba: Oh! Right!

Narrator: The four left the dorm room. They hopped in Tyrone's car and they all rode to town hall.

(After the speech...)

Narrator: The whole town cheered and clapped as the five took a bow and left the stage. They all wanted autographs from Marshall Lee and Bubba, seeing as they weren't full human. They stuck around for autographs and pictures. Tyrone gave some of the kids piggy back rides while Lewis and Finn started break dancing just to entertain. They all felt like they were on top of the world with all this fame. But they had to wonder, was this a little TOO much fame? But before they could think about that, the mayor himself came to them.

Mayor Wilkinson: Congratulations you five. You showed an act of bravery that very little people could. Please accept this $6,500,000 dollar check as a sign of our thankfulness.

Narrator: The Mayor handed the check to Marshall Lee.

Mayor Wilkinson: Now, let us continue our celebration! Will you all be...umm...guys?

Narrator: By the time the Mayor turned around, they all were gone.

(After they got back...)

Narrator: The five all walked up to the steps of the college, but they didn't get too far before...

Deiker: Well well, if it isn't the "taste the rainbow" boys.

Marshall Lee: If it ain't the punk ass bitch.

Deiker: Oh wowww, nice comeback dork.

Marshall Lee: The fuck did you just call me!?!

Bubba: Calm down Marsh, I got this.

Deiker: OHH I'M SOOOO SCARED! Whatcha gonna do? Throw strawberries at me?

Narrator: Bubba approached Deiker with a sarcastic laugh as if he thought Deiker's joke was funny. Deiker balled up his fista as Bubba approached him. Suddenly, the once to friendly face turned into a nasty scowl. Deiker backed up a little in fear. Bubba reached out, grabbed him by the jacket, and lifted him off of the ground with one arm.

Bubba: Listen, next time you mess with any one of us, I'll be sticking my foot where the sun don't shine. As far as I'm concerned, you're the biggest pussy in this college and nothing but a wannabe. So get your scrawny , sorry, stank ass the hell outta here before I break all 206 bones in your body.

Narrator: Bubba threw the bully at the concrete stand behind him and a loud snap could be heard.

Bubba: Make that 205 bones now.

Narrator: Deiker ran away in fear.

Marshall Lee: THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN!

Bubba: Calm down babe.

Marshall Lee: It feels weird being called babe.

Bubba: Why do you think I say it?

Marshall Lee: I hate you XD

Bubba: I hate me too.

Narrator: Marshall and Bubba held hands as they entered the college. When they got to their room, Marshall Lee pulled out the check.

Marshall Lee: Haaa, $2,500,000! All for doing what I do best. What are y'all gonna do with your split?

Bubba: Are you kidding? That's 500,000 dollars each! We should keep the check safe for now so we don't get robbed when we cash it out. Keep it safe Marshall.

Marshall Lee: Pfft, that's my specialty.

Bubba: Ha, that's why I love you.

Narrator: Bubba cornered Marshall against the wall behind him. Marshall surprisingly went with the flow with a small, barely noticeable blush and a confident smile. Bubba didn't know whether it was Marshall trying to hide his embarrassment, or just trying to remind him who's in charge. As Bubba came closer, Marshall grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him against the wall he was just against. He grabbed Bubba by the waist, and Bubba grabbed him by the shirt. They pulled each other into a warm, long kiss. After about 30 seconds, they parted for air.

Marshall Lee: Never forget who's in charge here.

Bubba: Looks like you enjoyed.

Marshall Lee: You know you enjoyed it more than me.

Bubba: Don't get me wrong, you're cute, but not very attentive.

Narrator: Bubba pulled the check out of his pocket and waved it in Marshall's face.

Bubba: Someone's bad at paying attention.

Marshall: Hey, give that back.

Bubba: I think I'll be keeping this. Don't want anyone flirting it away from you now do we?

Narrator: Marshall and Bubba turned back to the group. Tyrone, Lewis, and Finn stared all with highly noticeable blushes. And, though they pretended that they didn't notice, they could see a teeny bit of...um...'milk' on Finn's pants ;)

Marshall: What's everyone staring at?

Finn: Uhh... nothing.

Bubba: But you're all blu...

Tyrone: OH LOOK AT THE TIME, WE GOTTA GO! HAVE A NICE NIGHT BYE!

Narrator: Lewis and Tyrone rushed out the door and it was obvious that they were gonna fuck after that show.

Finn: Yeah...umm... I gotta go to....uh...bed.

Narrator: Marshall turned back to Bubba who was now blushing.

Marshall Lee: What is everyone blushing about?

Bubba: Um... Marshall...

Narrator: Bubba pointed to Marshall Lee's pants. Marshall looked down and began blushing himself. He had the hardest erection he'd ever had in his pants.

Marshall: Oh shit...just pretend as if you never saw that...

*Marshall Lee's boxers rips in his pants*

Narrator: Bubba's nose began bleeding as Marshall grabbed the nearest blanket to cover his hard-on.

Marshall Lee: Umm...I'll just go to bed now...

Bubba: And I'll just sleep here tonight...

Marshall: But there's no bed right there...

*Bubba passes out*

Marshall: ;-;

Note: Hey guys! I'm planning on doing multiple stories with Bubba and Marshall Lee because it's the most popular story...well, at least in the comment section. I have many story ideas that I can't wait to bring to you all. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will probably be...uh...a little dirty ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Spicin' things up

(Note: There will be cameos in my stories from now on, some may even become big parts of the story)

Narrator: The next day, Bubba was in his way to driving class. He was hell-bent on getting his license before he turned 21. As he walked, he passed a classroom with a metal sign. He saw Deiker working on some type of robotic. Deiker spotted Bubba, and quickly covered up his machine. Bubba just shrugged as he walked away. He soon arrived at his class. He sat down in the closest seat to the front.

Mr. Rodriguez: Hello class, we have a new student today. Sir, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?

Narrator: Mr. Rodriguez was a tall, semi- muscular man with light skin, blue eyes, and a peach fuzz. He had on black pants and a light-pink button-up shirt that slightly revealed his chest. Bubba could tell that he was Hispanic.

Bubba: Sure!

Narrator: Bubba took a stand before introducing himself.

Bubba: My name is Prince Gumball, you can call me PG. I am Prince of the land of Aah which is farther off. I'm here to better myself and set a good example for my people.

Mr. Rodriguez: Thank you PG. Any questions?

*Casady raises her hand*

Bubba: Yes?

Casady: So if you're here, who's ruling your kingdom?

(Meanwhile...)

Lumpy Space Prince: PARTAAAYYYYYYY!?!

*Everyone cheers*

(Back at college...)

Bubba: Umm... A friend of mine.

Narrator: Nobody else had a question. As Bubba was sitting down, Mr. Rodriguez got a glimpse of his eyes (I think we all know where this is headed).

Mr.Rodriguez: Umm PG, stay after class please so I can have a word with you.

Bubba: Umm...ok.

Mr. Rodriguez: Thank you. So class, today we're going to learn about...

(Meanwhile...)

Narrator: Finn was in cooking class. He was looking forward to learning how to cook lasagna, but he just couldn't get over the huge bulge he saw in Marshall's pants. He knew Marshall Lee and Bubba were already together, but he wanted to see it. Just seeing it would be enough for Finn.

Mama Dorris: Hello? Son, you okay?

Finn: Oh yeah! I'm listening.

Narrator: Finn looked up to see the friendliest face he'd ever seen before. Mama Dorris was a heavy-set black lady who looked like she was in her mid thirties. Her hair was in a bun and her cheeks just popped out whenever she smiled. She was wearing a white apron over her yellow shirt and white oven mitts.

Mama Dorris: Ok class, my name is Ms. Dorris, but others call me Mama Dorris cause I'm like a mother to them.

Duncan: Ay Mama, how about you bring them honey buns over here?

Mama Dorris: Oh child, don't you understand? You don't mix string beans with honey buns.

Narrator: OH DAMN! THAT WAS FUCKIN SAVAGE!

Duncan: 0_0

Mama Dorris: Why thank you narrator! Now anyways, everyone grab yourself a pan and let's get started. Oh! Almost forgot! Everyone grab a partner.

Narrator: Everyone paired up with a random person. Finn paired up with a thick black female with what looked like apricots on her shirt.

LeShawna: Hey there hon, names LeShawna.

Finn: Hey, I'm Finn!

LeShawna: Why are you here?

Finn: Well all the other classes seemed boring so I chose this one.

LeShawna: Oh my gosh, that's exactly why I'm here!

Finn: What a coincidence!

Narrator: Finn could tell that LeShawna wasn't flirting or even attempting to. He could tell that she was just being friendly and Frankly, he liked her personality.

LeShawna: Wow, we have stuff in common already. I think we'll get along fine.

Finn: So do I.

Mama Dorris: Alrighty then class, get out your cook books and turn to page 109!

(Meanwhile...)  
Narrator: Marshall Lee was in his band class. He wanted to learn how to play every instrument he possibly could. He had already learned how to play guitar, drums, tuba, trombone, basically every instrument except the saxophone. He couldn't quite figure out what he was doing wrong.

Mrs. Eisenhower: Hello class. My name is Deloris Eisenhower, and I will be your music instructor. We have a couple of new students here, let me see... Marshall Lee?

Marshall Lee: Yo!

Mrs. Eisenhower: Can you please introduce yourself to the class?

Narrator: Marshall Lee floated to the front of the classroom, hands behind his head as if he were laying down.

Marshall Lee: Sup everyone, names Marshall Lee I'm a vampire yada yada.

Mrs. Eisenhower: Do you have any musical talents?

Marshall Lee: Lay em on me.

Narrator: Marshall Lee floated over to a corner full of instruments and Mrs. Eisenhower started calling out instruments for him to play.

Mrs. Eisenhower: Xylophone!

(Marshall Lee plays xylophone)

Mrs. Eisenhower: Trombone!

(Marshall Lee plays trombone)

Mrs. Eisenhower: Bongos

(Marshall Lee plays Bongos)

Mrs. Eisenhower: Tuba;

(Marshall Lee plays Tuba)

Mrs. Eisenhower: Saxophone!

Marshall Lee: AWWWW SHIT! I WAS HOPING YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT ONE!

Mrs. Eisenhower: What's the matter?

Marshall Lee: That's the one instrument I DON'T know how to play!

Mrs. Eisenhower: It's pretty easy. Don't worry Marshall Lee, you'll get there one day. I will help you.

Narrator: Marshall Lee doesn't like getting help from others but he really wanted to play the saxophone. He mumbled the words...

Marshall Lee: Thanks...

Scott: What a loser! He doesn't know how to play the saxophone!

Marshall Lee: LISTEN HERR YOU LITTLE...

Mrs. Eisenhower: HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH! Scott, when you first came here, you didn't know how to play with YOURSELF! So don't even try and mock anyone else!

Narrator: Oh shit! This teacher a Savage!

Epic_ Handcrafted: Ehemm...

Narrator: Oh, right. Anyways, the entire class was left in a state of shock, including Marshall Lee.

Mrs. Eisenhower: Close you mouths, you may catch a case of Scott's bullshit! Now, everyone get out your instruments.

(30 minutes later...)

Mr. Rodriguez: So, PG, how you liking your first day?

Bubba: It was pretty good. How about yours Mr. Rodriguez?

Mr. Rodriguez: Please, call me Jose. My day's been fine... but umm...I couldn't help but notice the tag on the back of your pants.

Bubba: Oh, forgot to take that off. I'll get it when...

Jose: I insist, let me get it for you.

Bubba: Ok...

Narrator: Bubba turned around to allow Jose to get the tag. Mr. Rodriguez bent down and soon, had a face full of Bubba's ass.

Jose (in his head): Damn this is a fine ass. Hope it's as tight as it looks.

Bubba: Umm... you're taking an awfully long time down there.

Jose: Oh, sorry.

*Cuts tag*

Jose: So, anyways, we've covered much in class before you came here. How about you take my number and we can catch you up later?

Bubba: Sounds good! Will it take long?

Jose: It won't take long, or my name isn't Jose Ramone Carlos Martinez Rodriguez Burromuerto the 5th!

Bubba: Umm... isn't Burromuerto Spanish for dead Donkey?

Jose (In aggravated tone): I'm well aware of that thank you.

Bubba: Ok....see you later Jose.

Jose: Adios!

(Back at the dorm room...)

Narrator: Tyrone and Lewis had became such close friends with Marshall, Bubba, and Finn, that they moved to the room right next to them. But there was one thing they hadn't told Bubba, Finn, and Marshall...

Lewis: Happy anniversary hon!

Tyrone: Happy anniversary to you as well!

Narrator: Marshall Lee was the first back to the dorm room. He was on his computer trying to avoid any porn site he possibly could by playing Agar.io, when all of a sudden he began hearing bumping from the wall next to him. He figured it was probably and item they had dropped or them rearranging things, until he listened closer. He heard the same bumping noises over and over again followed by what sounded like someone giving birth. After a sec, he figured out what was going on. Tyrone and Lewis were fucking, and the pregnancy sounds were Lewis's moans. Marshall Lee closed the computer, and listened closely. He could hear loud slapping sounds coming from the room, followed by muffled moaning, as if Lewis were covering his mouth.

(Meanwhile...)

Narrator: Lewis was on his back, gripping the bed sheets. He moaned loudly as sweat rolled down his freckled 6 pack, his face filled with lust and satisfaction. Tyrone thrusted as hard as he could, all 13 inches of his cock squeezing into Lewis's tight, warm little ass. Sweat rolled down his 6 pack, and down into his pubic hair. He could see his cock, bulging out of Lewis's stomach. He pulled out of Lewis.

Lewis: Phew...thats the 4thcondom you ripped through.

Tyrone: Your ass is so tight, I can't help it.

Lewis: Well, what's the point of a condom? Your healthy, I'm healthy. So, what say we just...

Narrator: Lewis turned on his back.

Lewis:...get to the real show.

Tyrone: Now we're talkin!

(Meanwhile...)

Narrator: The slamming and moaning got even louder and harder. Marshall Lee could feel his cock throbbing in his boxers. He unzipped his pants and boom, out flopped a 17 inch long, 8 inch thick cock. He stroked his shaft as he listened to the moans and slams coming from the next room. Marshall pulled back his shaft, almost fully revealing the tip of his cock. He could see the veins throbbing on the side as he stroked up and back down. He moaned lightly as he stroked. He gripped his balls in his other hand and squeezed them lightly as he stroked.

(Meanwhile...)

Narrator: Tyrone thrusted at full force, going all the way in. He could feel Lewis's hole sucking his cock.

Lewis: I....I c-cant...hold it m-much longer!

Narrator: Lewis jacked off his 10 inch cock as Tyrone was getting closer. He let out a loud moan as he came all over his abs and chest. Tyrone pulled out of Lewis's hole and came all over Lewis's face and abs. He flopped down on the bed next to Lewis and tried to catch his breath.

(Meanwhile...)

Narrator: Marshall Lee was still stroking his cock. By this time, he was enjoying himself so much, that his nothing but his legs and his back were on the bed, and his back was arched, leaving his cock up in the air as he stroked. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Bubba standing in front of the door. He was blushing harder than he ever had before. Marshall stoked more rapidly now, but he just couldn't get rid of his hard on.

Marshall Lee: Damn cock, go soft already!

Narrator: Suddenly, Marshall felt another hand grip his cock. He looked up to see Bubba.

Bubba: Need some assistance?

Narrator: Marshall Lee smirked in a teasing way.

Marshall: I knew you couldn't resist.

Bubba: Woah, slow your row tiger, we're not going that far.

Marshall Lee: Well it's gonna take a lot more than masturbating to get this monster soft again.

Bubba: Wow, 18 inches, impressive. But I can work with it.

Marshall Lee: Wait, 18 inches?

Bubba: Yup.

Marshall Lee: I thought it was 17.

Bubba: Nope. It's 18 inches.

Marshall Lee: How do you know?

Bubba: Cause I'm 17 inches, and your bigger than me.

Marshall Lee: Is that so...

Narrator: Bubba gripped Marshall Lee's dick and in one stroke, Marshall Lee came. His cum nearly hit the roof.

Bubba: Like I said, we're not going that far.

Marshall Lee: How did you...

Bubba: Pfft, that's nothing. If I can do that with my hands, imagine what these buns can do.

Marshall Lee: Why wait?

Bubba: Sorry, you can't handle this.

Narrator: Bubba turned to leave, but Finn was at the door with a boner and a highly noticeable blush.

Finn: Damn! I always come at the wrong times!

Bubba: How long have you been there?

Finn: About a minute or two but that doesn't matter. I have a friend waiting outside the door.

Narrator: Marshall zipped up his pants and got himself together.

Marshall Lee: Who is he?

Finn: Actually, it's a she.

Narrator: Finn opened the door and LeShawna entered the room.

LeShawna: Hey y'all! What's up?

Bubba: Hey, nice to meet you. The names Prince Gumball of Aah, but you can call me Bubba.

LeShawna: Nice to meet you too your highness.

Marshall Lee: Sup, names Marshall Lee.

LeShawna: Slide me some sugar baby!

Narrator: LeShawna and Marshall Lee fist pumped.

Marshall Lee: I like this one!

LeShawna: Thanks sweetie.

Finn: Want to introduce yourself?

LeShawna: Oh right! Names LeShawna.

Narrator: Lewis and Tyrone came in the room.

Tyrone: Hey y'all, what's up y'all?

LeShawna: Nothin much, just hangin with these guys.

Tyrone: Oh, that's cool.

LeShawna: Sorry if I interrupted your little jack off session.

Bubba: Wait, how'd you know?

LeShawna: I can smell the musk, brotha needs to shower.

Narrator: LeShawna looked at the group of people. Lewis mainly stood out to her.

LeShawna: Hon, you ok?

Lewis: Yeah, why?

Marshall Lee: Cause you love birds nearly caved the whole college in, that's why.

Tyrone: Oh, you heard that? Sorry.

LeShawna: No, that's not what I meant. Son, you need some meat on them bones.

Lewis: Who? Me?

LeShawna: Yes you! Your skinnier than a toothpick on a diet!

Lewis: Well we don't have much food, we're struggling now.

Bubba: Why didn't you tell us? We'd be happy to help.

Tyrone: No, it's cool! Save your money.

Marshall Lee: Dude, you guys saved our lives and invited us to the sickest party ever! We owe you one. Plus, it is your anniversary.

Bubba: Really? Happy anniversary!

Finn: Happy anniversary!

LeShawna: Happy anniversary you child!

Lewis: Thanks everyone.

LeShawna: You know what, who's up for some Olive Garden? Dinner's on me!

*Everyone cheers*

Narrator: The group all headed out to Olive Garden.


	6. Chapter 6: Cuisine Catastrophe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading lately, have a lot of things to do. Hope you all enjoy this chapter though!

Narrator: At Olive Garden, the 6 split apart. Lewis and Tyrone got a table, Bubba and Marshall got a table, and Finn and LeShawna shared a table.

(Meanwhile, at LeShawna and Finn's table...)

LeShawna: Let's give those lovebirds some privacy. You up for a competition?

Finn: Hmm...what type of competition?

LeShawna: It depends, what's on the menu?

Finn: An eating competition? You're on!?!

(Meanwhile, at Bubba and Marshall's table...)

Narrator: A waitor came to their table to take their order.

Noah: Hello, my names Noah and I'll be your waitor or whatever. What would you like to order?

Narrator: The two looked at the menu for a second before deciding.

Both: I'll have the deluxe platter.

Narrator: The two looked at each other before laughing with a small barely noticeable blush on their faces.

Noah: That platter comes with Mashed potatoes, Macaroni and cheese, meatloaf, spaghetti and Hawaiian rolls, it will cost approximately $47.00, are you sure you want to order that?

Marshall: Just put it on my tab.

Noah (in head): I'm not cleaning this shit.

Narrator: Noah walked away and immediately, Marshall put his legs on the table. His shirt was unbuttoned and he was wearing his usual red boots. Bubba could tell he wasn't used to fancy restaurants, so he stepped in.

Bubba: What are you doing?

Marshall Lee: Just relaxing, is that so wrong?

Bubba: You mean to tell me that in all the hundreds, if not thousands of years you lived, you never went to a sophisticated restaurant?

Marshall Lee: Yeah, usually the restaurants I go to are...um...less sophisticated. What's the big deal anyways?

Bubba: Everyone is starting at you right now.

Marshall Lee: Well that can be fixed.

Narrator: Marshall Lee stood on the table and yelled out.. 

Marshall Lee: YOU ALL BETTER STOP STARING OR I'MMA SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR...

Narrator: Bubba pulled Marshall Lee down from the table.

Bubba: Excuse us, he has to use the restroom.

Marshall Lee: No I don't...

Bubba: YES YOU DO! NOW GO!!!

Narrator: Marshall Lee floated towards the bathroom door and Bubba followed. On their way, a kid was looking at Marshall Lee as if he were crazy.

Marshall Lee: Unless you want my foot to be suppository, you should turn around kid.

Narrator: The two entered the restroom and went to the nearest stall. Bubba closed the door and locked it.

Bubba: What the hell was that?

Marshall Lee: Like I said, I usually don't go to these types of restaurants, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a gentleman.

Bubba: Well, that's something that can be fixed...

(Meanwhile...)

Finn: You ready LeShawna?

LeShawna: Hell yeah I am! Let's do this!

Narrator: Just don't get food on the script, okay?

Epic_Handcrafted: STFU!

Narrator: You know what, I'm done taking this shit from you! DONE DAMNIT!

Epic_ Handcrafted: Oh really bitch, you're breaking up with me? WITH ME! No, no, I'm breaking up with you!

Narrator: Too late bitch. I already did it.

Epic_Handcrafted: Fine, you're fired. I never wanna see you again!

LeShawna: Umm... Epic, Narrator...

Epic_Handcrafted: HOLD THE HELL UP LESHAWNA!

Narrator: You're... you're firing me?

Epic_Handcrafted: Sorry, things just aren't working out.

Narrator: Fine, I'll just pack my shit and leave.

(Narrator leaves)

Epic_Handcrafted: Whatever, I have a back up.

(Narrator 2 enters)

Narrator 2: Sup.

Epic_Handcrafted: We'll do your measurements later, but for now, just read the script.

Narrator 2: Wait, what...

Epic_Handcrafted: READ THE DAMN SCRIPT!?!

Narrator 2: Oh, ok. What line

Epic_Handcrafted: 16th page line 9

Narrator 2: Ok let's see...Elsa stood over the table holding a stopwatch.

LeShawna: Alright, I'm warning you, i can throw down when it comes to food.

Finn: Oh please, I may be skinny but I can eat.

Elsa: Starting in 3...2...1...EAT!

(Meanwhile...)

Narrator 2: Bubba and Marshall Lee stepped out of the bathroom. Marshall Lee's shirt was now buttoned and his hair was slicked back. He smelled like vanilla, not to feminine, and not to masculine.

Bubba: Now, let's do that thing I taught you.

Marshall Lee: Ok...I guess.

Narrator 2: Marshall and Bubba walked over to their table. Marshall picked up a glass and tapped it lightly with a fork, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone's attention turned to Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee: Ahem...I apologise for my actions earlier tonight and I hope I didn't cause too much of a raucous.

Narrator 2: Marshall Lee looked down at Bubba who was giving him a thumbs up at the time. Marshall Lee decided to say one more thing before sitting down.

Marshall Lee: And while I still have your attention, I want to give thanks for the best man I've ever met. Had it not been for him, I'd probably be in a bathroom somewhere crying. Give it up for Bubba!

Narrator 2: Marshall Lee began clapping. Bubba had a nervous yet flattered expression on his face.

Bubba: Marshall, you were supposed to make a toast not cla...

Narrator 2: Suddenly, others began clapping along with Marshall, but others were less friendly. A man stood up furiously, and pointed at Marshall and Bubba.

Jim: COME ON! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO EAT HERE, YOU GAYS RUIN EVERYTHING!?!

Bubba: Pardon me...

Latisha: Mmhmmm, y'all nasty as hell. What y'all doin is a sin.

Marshall Lee: And being rude about it isn't a sin?

Latisha: I'm speaking the word of God.

Vinny: Doesn't matter anyway, he's going to hell either way. He's a vampire, and....a wad of gum? What the hell are you guys!?!

Latisha: THEY SOME SATANIC DEMONS! OH LAWRD!

Bubba: No... we're normal, like everyone else here.

Becky: Yeah, they're people as well, leave them alone.

Bubba: THANK YOU!

Latisha:Gurl you got a screw loose or somethin, they committing the dirtiest of sins and you supportin this? Y'all 3 can have fun in Hell.

Lewis: We're gay? What's wrong with that?

Latisha: What the Hell? I don't approve of you being gay but at least get a black man.

Lewis: I have one.

Latisha: Not you string bean, him.

Tyrone: Who, me?

Latisha: Yeah you, all those years of picking cotton and being hanged and you gonna pick a white person, a man at that? The hell is wrong with society...

Jim: You black people always thinking you're better than us, you belong under white people, you nasty dogs.

Latisha: OH LAWRRRRDDDD, KEEP ME FROM SLAPPING THE HELL OUTTA THIS MAN!

Tyrone: Have you all considered this? Maybe if you changed your train of thought, and become more accepting of others, we wouldn't have to worry about someone's race, sexually, or religion, we'd be fine. It's not that I chose to like a white person, it doesn't matter to me what race you are, I felt a special connection with Lewis and I fallowed my heart. And another thing, the Bible has been rewritten multiple times in the past, who's to say someone didn't make that sin up? I mean explain this, if it was a sin, how come we were born that way? How come God would make us just to hate us? How come males have a g-spot? Explain that! We are just as human as anyone....

Latisha: Don't you dare! Nobody's gonna take advantage of my God like that! The Bible wasn't changed whatsoever, it was just reworded. We were whipped, hanged, burned alive, lynched, shot, and raped by white folk, for you to love one, is disgusting. He's just like the others. Look at them, Emmett Till, Martin Luther King Jr, Rosa Parks, they all fought for our freedom, our rights to be treated as humans but this, loving on another man is inhumane.

Bubba: Martin Luther King also fought for equality, what about that part huh? He never despised white people for what they did.

Latisha: It's something only a black person would understand.

Tyrone: Well it doesn't matter what you say or think, I'm happy with the way I live.

Narrator 2: Latisha swiftly stood to her feet, her chair almost falling over. She forcefully slapped Tyrone across the face.

Latisha:THEN YOU'LL BURN IN HELL!

Narrator 2: Tyrone was filled with lots of emotions, anger, confusion, sadness, and disappointment could be seen in his facial expression. Lewis sat with his hands across his mouth in shock and disbelief while Marshall Lee and Bubba stared with their eyes wide open in shock. The whole restaurant got silent. One of the waiters came to the table.

Waiter: Umm, excuse me, the manager asks if you all could leave.

Narrator 2: Jim, Latisha, Vinny, Becky, Bubba, Finn, Marshall Lee, LeShawna, Lewis, and Tyrone all left the restaurant. They all went their separate ways, but not before flashing nasty looks at each other. Beth talked with them for a while.

Becky: Hey, don't worry about them kay? They're just idiots looking for attention.

Bubba: Don't worry about us, we'll be fine.

Becky: Names Becky by the way!

Bubba: Nice to meet you! Names Prince Gumball, but my friends call me PG. These are my friends Tyrone, LeShawna, Lewis, and Finn, and this is my boyfriend Marshall.

Latisha: Hmm... Nice to know.

Narrator 2: Latisha stood behind the group writing down notes as they talked.

Lewis: WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT YOU LEFT!

Latisha: Nope, we're starting a campaign to get you fag...um, sinners out if this here city, and if needed, this country!

Marshall Lee: Pfft, please bitch, you won't get enough followers.

Latisha: So ungodly, anyways, I beg to differ, there are many people who are disgusted by you faggots and are willing to stand with me, in the name of Christ the savior.

LeShawna: Listen hoe, you gettin on my last nerve...

Latisha: You're getting on God's last nerve as well.

LeShawna: BRING IT BITCH!

Narrator 2: LeShawna swang at Latisha unexpectedly causing her to flinch.

Latisha: Crazy people! Y'all need to be washed in the blood of Jesus!

Narrator 2: Latisha exited getting back into her car, and blasting gospel music as she drove off.

Finn: What the hell man! They can actually get us kicked out of the city?

Becky: Yeah, but I wouldn't worry about it, there aren't much people willing to put their time into this type of thing.

Tyrone: Well, I think we should head back, I'll head back with Finn, LeShawna, and Lewis, I think Marshall Lee needs time to cool off.

Bubba: What?

Narrator 2: They all turned to a furious Marshall Lee. His eyes were red and his veins we're popping out of his head. His fists were balled up tightly and he couldn't control his breath.

Bubba: Good call.

Becky: You can hang at my place til he cools down, I have to stop at the store anyways.

Bubba: Thanks! Honey, that ok with you?

Narrator 2: Marshall Lee shrugged in a clearly aggravated manner, and the group all disbursed. But they didn't see something...

Mystery Man: Did you break them up?

Latisha: Not yet my Lord, just give me more time...

Mystery Man: I cannot have anyone or anything ruining my plan, got it?

Latisha: Yes, I got it. Becky is on it already as well.

Mystery Man: Good, but be warned, if you fail me, I will personally behead you all.

Latisha: *gulp* y-yes sir...I understand.

Narrator 2: With that, the mystery caller ended the call. Latisha sat in the darkness and cried wondering how she ever got into this mess. Alright, I'm done for the day...

*Ziiiippp*

Narrator 2: W-WHAT ARE YOU DO-DOING?!

Epic_Handcrafted: Mmmmmm, 14 inches huh? Why didn't you tell me you were packing?

*Narrator 2 blushes*

Epic: Well, that's a wrap for this chapter, see you all next time, I got business to take care of...

Narrator 2: I...I haven't had much experience...

Epic: Shhhhhhh, save those lips for the bed ;)

*Epic pulls Narrator 2 away*


End file.
